life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sarahful/Actions with Consequences in Season 2
We're one month away from Episode 5! In preparation, I've compiled a list of every action that causes the animated wolves logo to appear for Sean and Daniel. I've been working on this for quite some time now and I believe that it's complete, but please let me know if I'm missing anything. A quick reminder (see this page for more information): With that, here's the list! Episode One - "Roads" Sean * Make Doris suspicious/don't * Say "You kidnapped me!" to Hank * Call/don't call Lyla * Promise/don't promise to never lie to Daniel Daniel * Steal Chock-O-Crisp from car/promise to buy him one * Show trailblaze * Break open money box * Make him use the forest bathroom/don't * Discuss the presence of squirrels and rabbits/anything with claws and fangs * Agree/refuse to play hide and seek (or ignore him) * Don't help over log * Teach how to skip rocks * Make him mad * Tell him werewolves exist/don't * Beg for food/make Daniel beg for food * Win Power Bear toy * Ask to distract Doris * Consider/refuse to consider adopting Mushroom * Keep half-eaten apple * Ask to tear off vent * Say Hank was a "Total fucking dickhead" * Tell him the people in Room 14 are having sex/it's the TV * Tell him stealing is bad/be careful (if he stole from Brody) * Add bubble bath soap * Put towel on rack Both * Agree/refuse to let Daniel play Mustard Party 2 * Clean up in gas station bathroom * Steal in gas station (the icon appears every time an item is stolen; a maximum of 5 items can be stolen) * Discuss with/flee from/attack Hank * Knock out Hank and steal camping gear/leave Episode Two - "Rules" Sean * Tell Stephen about Daniel/hide the secret * Call Lyla * Gain Chris' trust * Steal the yoyo/buy a present (the icon only appears once, even if he does both) * Talk to Charles about his problems (if he gained Chris' trust; the icon appears once when Sean first mentions it and again when Charles thanks him for his honesty) Daniel * Throw snowball properly/hit Daniel/hit Mushroom/hit both * Tell him to use his powers as a last resort/not at all * Call out for cheating * Tell him to stop swearing/ignore * Tell him heaven exists * Remind him of the rules/tell him he was right to save Chris * Tell Daniel and Chris that using the power is cool/irresponsible * Tell him to stop lying to Chris/protect the secret * Prank Nick Both * Step forward/don't intervene during the cougar confrontation * Everyone prays/Claire and Daniel pray/Claire prays/no one prays * Say nothing/stop Daniel from stacking plates * Daniel agrees to clean the room/refuses/isn't asked * Enter Karen's room with the key/Daniel's power * Help Stephen by using Daniel's power/lifting the cabinet together * Assure Daniel that Chris is fine/tell him they can't be sure (if Chris gets hit) Episode Three - "Wastelands" Sean * Make coffee * Intervene/do nothing when Big Joe slaps Cassidy * Get a tattoo * Alert Big Joe (if Sean rejected the heist; the icon can appear once or twice depending on what Sean forces open) Daniel * Be understanding/refuse to talk about Karen * Offer to help with the dishes * Accept the joint from Finn Both * Be intoxicated/high at the campfire * Take the blame for hitting Big Joe/let Finn * Accept/refuse to participate in the heist (when speaking privately with Finn) * Alert Big Joe (if Sean accepted the heist; the icon can appear once or twice depending on what Sean forces open) Episode Four - "Faith" Sean * Blame Finn/take the blame/share the blame * Show optimism/cynicism * Convince Joey to help * Attack Joey/ambush guard * Blame Finn/forgive Finn/don't wake Finn/see Merrill instead * Get into Anton's truck/walk * Tell Daniel that it isn't his fault/warned him/it's the past * Get up/do nothing when Nicholas throws him out of the church * Conversation with Karen (the icon appears twice; once inside and once outside) * Accept/refuse Karen's help regarding his eye Both * Escape through the window * Take the toy back from Chad/do nothing * Accept/reject Karen's plan to divert Nicholas * Every Lisbeth outcome (except when Daniel is asked to spare her and he agrees) Category:Blog posts